


Kayo Drabble

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Family can be the worst, Family can be wonderful, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: The Hood is the worst.  He breaks apart family before it even has a chance.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano & Virgil Tracy
Kudos: 5





	Kayo Drabble

Kayo offered the information hopefully.

“To accept the one means having to accept the other,” the Mechanic rumbled sadly.

Kayo looked down nodding.

“I understand,” she said, looking back up, “but if you ever,” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “need, want, to talk to someone who understands, I’m here.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Virgil had originally come down to the gym to do a little weightlifting, instead he found his sister beating the hell out a punching bag, tears streaming down her face.

“Kayo?”

She broke away from the bag, and buried her face in Virgil’s shirt.

“My Uncle ruins everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble I started in February and decided to finish it. At the time I was toying with the idea of the Hood being the Mechanic's father, an unknown one. Kayo was so looking forward to having a cousin.


End file.
